Things Left Unsaid
by Sachi Hanako
Summary: AU - please read note in the beginning. Mitchie and Shane were best friends in childhood, but never saw each other for many years after a painful departure. They meet later and a lot of changes they may not be able to handle.
1. How It All Began

**IMPORTANT. READ.**

This story was removed once for ToS violation. I wanted to say I checked the story and the reasons for removal and might I say I found nothing wrong with it. But if you see something wrong, please, feel free to leave me a review or a message and I will change something or delete something, to stay within guidelines. Please, warn me if you feel like reporting, and tell me whats wrong. My friend believed that it might have been copied, but I wrote this by myself and spent my own time typing it myself. If anything to similar to any stories it is a coincidence, and as for the title, I searched and there were no Camp Rock stories by the same name, so if there are any similarities it is a coincidence because I do not believe in stealing anybody's work, because it is not good authorship and it is idiotic.

And keep in mind - this is only the first chapter, the story may not be the same as I continue on, and I simply want people to know this is my own work. :)

I am adding a disclaimer now in case.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Camp Rock, or the characters who names are from Camp Rock. (Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Shane, Mitchie, Connie, etc.) Their roles are just switched around because this is a different story.

Claimer: I added in names of people such as naming Shane's father Jacob and naming his mother Michelle, those people are fictional and mine, because Shane's real parents were not mentioned in the first Camp Rock.

* * *

_Things Left Unsaid_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_How It All Began (Prologue)_

I was about 7. It was summer, and I was spending my summer like any other 7 year olds do. Outside, with the world as my playground. Through the scraped knees, dirty clothes, and hair that my mom always decided to keep long and in my face, it was a great summer. And it was the first time I met him.

Shane.

He was 10 at that time. He was one of my best friends. Besides my cousin Jason, and my friend Caitlyn, I would always play with him. I spent more time outdoors playing with him then I sat inside. My mom would even offer me animal crackers. That wouldn't even get me inside. We were inseparable. From noon until 6, my time would either be outdoors, or indoors, at Shane's house or waiting until my mom let me back outdoors.

One day I came over.

My mom held my hand as I came and I knocked on Shane's door. His mom cracked the door, then seeing it was us, opened it and got a huge grin on her face.

"Hello Mitchie. Connie.," She nodded towards each of us. I kept looking around her as much as I could, seeing if Shane was inside. I saw a lot of boxes, but he wasn't around.

"Hello Michelle," Connie greeted with a smile. "My daughter was wondering if Shane was home. None of her other friends can come over right now, and you know how kids are."

"Yes, he is," she replied, her grin disappearing a little bit. She looked down at me then turned back behind the door and yelled. "Shane! Mitchie is here!" Shane arrived at the door almost instantly.

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane smiled, a little bit more down then he usually is. I was too young to notice and simply replied back, just as cheerful.

"Why don't you guys go up to Shane's room, and me and Mitchie's mom here can talk," her mom replied with a grin.

"Okay," Shane said. He didn't give it a second thought and grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs. Connie stepped inside, watching us laugh while running up the stairs. She then turned to Michelle who shut the door and extended her arm to where the dining room was. It wasn't as fancy as it usually was.

Before, there was a big, wooden, shiny table in the center of the room covered with an elegant white table cloth. No matter how many stains had once before covered that cloth, it always looked bright and new, and covered the table with a vase of picked flowers I usually gave Shane's mother as a thank-you every time I came over. Instead, there was a smaller table, and there were multiple boxes with different labels like 'SILVERWARE' and 'CHINA SET 1' and many other kitchen-related boxes, some filled and some not. It didn't take Connie long to figure it out. She sat down at the small table with a simpler glass than there usually was whenever she came over. Shane's father was a movie director. He made huge moves, ranging from Horror to Humor. He made millions, which usually was the reason while the Gray's lived in such high class. Their house was always clean and well-furnished.

Michelle was a young woman of about 27. She was attractive, blond, yet very sweet. She got pregnant at 16, and got married to Shane's father when she was 20. Their marriage wasn't exactly the best in the world either. He was never home, and when he was, he would never be there for long. He was either at work, a club, or one of his other houses in California. He only really got married to Michelle because he felt he had to, because their families were very pushy, and almost did it themselves, and he was sure to remind her of that on a daily basis. He believed Shane was just a big mistake and always told her how big of a mistake it was to have sex with her in the first place. She said she couldn't even recall the last time he told her he loved her. And she wasn't sure he even meant it.

She also worked in modeling, so he wasn't the only reason they lived in high style. She loved Shane, no matter what anybody thought of her or what her husband said. She never even referred to him as a husband – just "that man" or "Jacob." She was trying her best at being a single mother. She had a high income, so that wasn't hard. She was at work quite often, but we never had a problem with letting Shane stay. She was sweet, and had no idea how she got her life into the messes she did sometimes.

"What happened?" Connie asked, sitting down.

"Divorce. He's taking this house and me and Shane are moving to New York. I've only told him today, giving him a bit of time to get used to it. The divorce should be fully filed in a week and we have to be out in two weeks max," Michelle tried hard not to choke on her words.

"Aw, sweetie. It's okay. I understand how hard it is. You and Shane will be able to have a great life in New York...free from the pressure," Connie said, reaching over to Michelle. They've been great friends ever since Shane and I had our first play date. My mom was older, and always had good parenting advice and such, and Michelle was happy to have a good friend to confide in with her life, and get tips from.

"You don't understand. Shane is way too young to go through this. I had to explain to him what a divorce is, and he doesn't get why. Now we are moving so far off. I'm still going to be a single mother – except now it's actually official. Shane was used to the idea of having a dad, even though he was never around, and now he doesn't even have that. I want to keep Shane here but we could only get support for our life and Jacob insisted we move to New York. It's done and if I don't go, legal action will be taken. I'm just...trying so hard so Shane doesn't have the shitty and broken life that most kids do in America. Sure, we have loads of money, but Shane doesn't care about that. He is never going to have his real dad around again. His life is going to Hell and I feel it's all my fault," Michelle was crying now.

"No it's not, and you know that. Jacob was never the father he was supposed to be and it's better for him to not have that much pain in his life then to have it," Connie said, trying to comfort her sobbing friend.

"And, I'm also very concerned on how Mitchie will take it. Her and Shane are very close," Michelle looked up at my mom, and Connie just had her head down.

"I know."

--

"Shane, why does your room look so empty?" I asked, looking around at his room. He had a lot of boxes as well with various labels and his walls no longer had most of the stuff they did before. It's amazing how much he packed up in just two days. All that was left was a mattress on a wall with a blanket, a lamp, a table and some chairs, a trash can, and a small box of toys.

"My mom packed all my stuff up," He said quietly, sitting at the table. I sat down too and opened a coloring book and grabbed a box of crayons.

"Why?" I said, mis-matching the colors with the page.

"Because we're moving," Shane said quiet again.

"Oh. Are you moving down town or something? My mom won't let us walk down town, we'll have to take the car," I said, still coloring.

"No. We're going to New York," he said.

"Where's New York?" I puzzled, looking up. I wasn't well-schooled in Geography. I knew it at one time, but in Shane's presence I kinda just got my childish side to kick in easily and I kind of didn't care about anything except what we were going to do that day.

"It's really far. You can't walk there. And you can't ride a bike or a car. The only way really is by a plane, that is how we're getting there," Shane said, sounding sad.

We were closer than close. We were almost like siblings. The ones that get along. We became friends instantly and we didn't have to know anything about each other. I've been coming by for two years, and now I could make a list of all his favorite things, as I'm pretty sure he could've done with me. It was the kind of relationship where if we were any older, it would be extremely awkward.

"My mom and I could just fly a plane, can't we?" I said, letting my clueless little kid side take over again.

"It doesn't work like that," Shane said, looking at his feet. I put my crayons down and walked over to him.

"Why?" I asked, confused and shocked at the same time.

"My mom and my dad are getting a divorce. I don't know exactly what it is but she said my dad won't really be my dad anymore, and that we're moving because of it..." He explained. I nodded, but I didn't entirely get it.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, finally accepting it.

"My mom said after all of our things get packed up, and we don't know when that will be," Shane said, shifting on his heels.

"So you're just...going away?" I said. I now had tears in my eyes. He looked up and saw me.

"Yeah," he said, noticing the tears in my eyes. "But – I might still be able to talk to you sometimes, if my mom will let me." he said, trying to cheer me up.

"But you still won't be my best friend down the street anymore," I said, looking down and wiping my eyes. My brown hair had surrounded my head, and I didn't notice Shane grab my hands. He was much taller than me, so I had to tilt my head up to see him standing there, holding my hands. My eyes were brown and shimmering. Losing a best friend was one of the most painful things I've felt in my life, even now. "Who will I play with?"

"You still have Jason and Caitlyn," he said, looking sad as well.

"But you're my best friend!" I shouted, shaking my head again, tears running down my face.

"I know, you're my best friend too," he sniffed, and I couldn't tell at the time he was trying not to cry.

"You'll probably make a lot of new friends," I sniffled as well. "I'm just a little kid." I was being too negative for my own good.

"I know I will see you again someday," he said, trying to make me happier again. I looked up.

"How?"

"I don't know. My mom said that if you have a friend you really like, you'll stay friends with them forever. She is still friends with a lot of people," he said, thinking.

"But New York is so far away. I'll never see my best friend again!" I cried. He bent down, still holding onto my hands.

"Mitchie-" He began, but I let go of his hands and ran downstairs. I tugged on my mom's shirt.

"Mommy!" I cried, tears in my eyes. "I wanna go home!"

--

About three days had passed. I hadn't gone over to Shane's house and he hadn't come over either. Then we had a knock at the door. It was Shane and his mom.

"Can I talk to Mitchie?" Shane said first. My mom made way and told him I was in the back yard. He ran past her and came straight out the back door.

"Hi," he said to me, and I looked up from spinning on a tire swing. I didn't speak so he sat on the ground.

"We're leaving tomorrow," he blurted it out. I looked up, and gasped. "So this is my last day here." His black hair fell over his right eye, and looked a bit more shaggy than usual.

My hair was down and blowing all around because of the wind. He looked up, and all he was a 7-year-old girl wiping an eye with her fist and her hair blown all over her face.

"Listen," he said, and I looked down at the boy who was staring at me. "Promise me that we'll see each other again some day?" He said, holding up his pinky. I sniffled, smiled, and crossed my pinky with his. We dropped our hands and just stared at each other. We leaned forward, a bit confused, then when we were about 2 inches away from each others face, we both leaned back, apart from each other, giggling. We crossed pinkies again.

"Shane!" We heard his mom call. We both looked back to the door where his mom was standing, tears in her eyes as well. Shane and I both stood up and we walked to the door together. He followed his mom like a puppy and looked back at me, and my mom held me.

--

It was the next day. There were about two or three moving vans, I can't remember. They were packing up boxes, and I just sat in my room and watched from the window. I eventually fell asleep when I awoke to my mom shaking me. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my mom. She held my hand and I looked out my window. There were no more moving vans, just a taxi that said AIRPORT. My mom took my hand and led me downstairs and outside.

Shane's mom carried 3 suitcases into the taxi and ran back to the door and Shane followed her. We walked up to them. We stared in silence for a while. My mom leaned over and gave her friend a big hug. They talked for a bit and Shane and I just stared at each other. I'm sure I looked real crazy, with my bed hair and a wrinkled outfit. I held out my pinky and he interlocked his with mine this time. We giggled.

My mom soon walked back over and wrapped her arms around me. I'm pretty sure I was crying again as the taxi drove off. I don't know how I was so emotional, and I was only 7. I guess weird things happen when you have someone you like. He was my best friend. Though I keep telling myself thats all it was. Is it possible to fall in love at the age of 7?

--

_Every time I tried to call him, which wasn't often, he would never answer. I didn't know it was the same way for him. I gave up eventually, then remembered our promise. I kind of gave up on that too. Little kids say weird things. Besides, the chances of me meeting him again are slim to none. I guess you can say after ten years, I've matured. Then, I was in 2nd grade or so, now I'm 17 and a senior. I don't think meeting an old old friend from 10 years ago is really on my agenda. Maybe I'll fit it in between work, softball, and my college interviews?_

* * *

**Okay, I know this sounds kinda cheesy and touching at first, but it gets better. And it's short but - I needed some touchy little kid fluffy stuff, because I think it's adorable. Sorry, not a lot of drama, I kind of planned that for later chapters. -EVIL LAUGH-**


	2. Shane Who?

**:long author's note:Today is good. Today is a good day. I got my "A Little Bit Longer" CD today. It's amazing, I love the new sound in this CD and the lyrics in some of the songs like "Sorry" and "A Little Bit Longer", "Can't Have You", and even "Lovebug" are amazing. I suggest if you haven't bought it yet – buy it now! I've also watched all the footage on my DVD and gone through all the features on the CDVU+. I sure hope more albums come out in CDVU+ format. :) and plus my room is clean now because I had to clean it to get my CD. So now I have a clean room, my amazing new JoBro CD, and after I finish this chapter, I'm taking a shower and probably writing more for another story or something. Anyway, today is just a good day. :) /long author's note:**

**Disclaimer: I own no songs mentioned in this chapter. They are all the Jonas Brothers'. I also don't own Camp Rock or it's characters. Obviously.**

* * *

_Things Left Unsaid_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Shane Who?_

"Honey, get up, you have a college interview in about 2 hours," Connie said, entering her daughter's room. To her surprise, her daughter was already awake. She had her hair in a towel, and she was in a robe. She had about 50 items on clothing spread on her bed. She picked up a top and then set it back down, then picked up a belt and set it back down, shaking her head in disagreement.

"What are you doing?" her mother asked.

"I'm trying to pick out an outfit for the interview – why is this so hard?" Mitchie screeched. Her mom put her hands on her shoulders.

"Just be yourself. They want to get to know Mitchie Torres," her mom tried to comfort her.

"If I was going to be myself I would go down there in a t-shirt and pajama shorts," Mitchie said sarcastically, turning to face her mother.

"Not exactly what I meant," Connie began.

"How about I show you different outfits and you tell me what you think?" Mitchie said. Her mom agreed hesitantly and watched as her daughter went through many outfits.

After going through many "I think you look cute." "Cute? UGH I WANT TO LOOK SERIOUS!", Mitchie settled on an outfit. She grabbed her bag and keys and headed out the door. She jumped into her car and had a good 30 minutes to spare. But to her dismay – it was a bad traffic day. She sat in her car while a snail could beat her to the college. Mitchie tapped her hands on the steering wheel. She looked at the clock and she had about 15 minutes left until her interview. She sighed and went through her CDs in her car. Most of them were her best friend Caitlyn's. In fact – all of them were. Caitlyn always showed her new music. Mitchie picked up one CD and found a note on the outside from Caitlyn.

_Hey, I know you totally disagree to listening to this but...give the guy a chance. He's a great singer._

_Maybe you'll grow to like him like I did. Even Nate likes him._

_Anyway, I'll probably force you to listen to it if you ever drive me anywhere again, so why not brush up on your lyric knowledge?_

_-Love your greatest friend ever, Caitlyn._

Mitchie rolled her eyes and took off the note to see what CD it was. At the top in fancy script letters it said "Shane Gray" and it had a picture of a man (a very attractive man to be exact) holding an acoustic guitar, with a mic stand in front of him.

"_It looked best with the note on it," _Mitchie thought. But she didn't really know what she thought of him. He was attractive, and he had an amazing voice. He was a teen heartthrob and used to be her best friend. _"But he just left, no contact like he promised," _she said. She had to convince herself that she hated him. But to make Caitlyn happy, she popped the CD in anyway, and tightly gripped the steering wheel, preparing herself. She had to make sure she didn't bob her head, tap her foot, or tap her hands at all. _"I don't like it," _she had to tell herself, while the music started playing. The first set of lyrics blasted through the speakers.

_Hello Beautiful_

_How ya doin '_

_I hear it's wonderful_

_In California_

_I've been missin' you_

_It's true_

"Pfft," she said, looking around, trying to focus on anything else.

_But tonight I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly_

_'Cause I could go_

_Across the world_

_And see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see..._

_Those eyes._

Mitchie felt like pressing the "next" button so much, be resisted, wanting to hear a bit more of what he had to say.

_Hello Beautiful_

_It's been a long time_

_Since my phone's rung_

_And you been on that line_

_I've been missin' you_

_It's true._

She quickly hit the next button. Sorry Caitlyn. I may like one song on here but that isn't it...

_I feel like I'm gonna go insane _

_Cause I keep hearin' your voice call my name  
In an empty room girl, you're the one I see  
Let me tell you girl, we're history _

"Next," Mitchie said, once again pressing the next button.

_You warned me that you were gonna leave _

_I never thought you would really go _

_I was blind but baby now I see _

_Broke your heart but now I know _

_That I was being such a fool _

_And I didn't deserve you _

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?!" she nearly shouted, then popped the CD out and drove a little bit longer (A/N:No pun intended) in silence. She looked at the clock and she was still about 20 minutes away and theres 10 minutes until her interview began. She considered walking but then realized how dumb that sounded. She simply picked up her phone and dialed the number for the university office. A perky desk intern answered.

"Hello! You've been connected to Greenfieldville University. (A/N: lmao, sorry about the gay name, I couldn't think about a real university, so I made up a town and it was like 1 o clock in the morning when I wrote this in my notebook and my friend couldn't think of a name either.) Who would you like to connect to?" she said, sounding weirdly happy.

"Mrs.Quinn, please," Mitchie said. She heard a few clicks and then another person answered.

"Hello, Mrs.Quinn speaking," the woman said all business-like.

"This is Mitchie Torres," she began. "I'd like to reschedule my interview for today." After about 10 minutes of intense conversation, Mitchie was actually moving in her car. She hung up and took a detour, to get back home. She was in the lower part of the town now, below the interstate where she was before. This was the place where most of the older buildings that had been redone were located. She was going down a part of town she had never seen before. She was -planning- on getting something to eat – but now she thought it a goal just to find her way out. She was slowly going down a road she found that she knew. It had a few restaurants and the concert hall. She saw a huge crowd of people and a bus.

"What famous person is coming this week?" she laughed. She had already passed her idol phase, so Hollywood meant nothing to her. The only things she knew was what Caitlyn told her. She began getting closer to the crowd as she kept driving slowly.

"Shane! Shane!" They all chanted. She simply raised an eyebrow. She looked at a sign near the concert hall that said: Shane Gray in Concert – 8/25! Mitchie's eyes got big, but she looked away and kept her eyes on the road. A guy in a jacket came out in front of her and she hauled to a stop in front of the guy. She simply leaned back and waited for the guy to move so she could speed off. So right now, a tour bus was parked on the right side of the road, blocked around by guards, and on the other side, literally hundreds of girls were in front of the hall entrance crying their eyes out. Mitchie then looked for something to do, so she turned on the radio to hear a song just ending.

"_And now we have the hit song from Shane Gray, the song that topped the chart just days from being released! Here is Sorry."_

"You've gotta be kidding me," she huffed, and leaned back into her seat, but she just couldn't feel like turning off her radio or going to a different station.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_Restless nights but lullabies_

_Helps make this pain go away_

_I realize I let you down_

_Told you I'd be around_

_Building up the strength just to say_

_I'm sorry_

_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way_

She simply watched as the song continued and Shane walked out of his bus, and was lead to the concert hall. He was signing people's autographs. She just kept watching, though she didn't know why. A guy tapped on her window and she rolled it down.

"Uhm, m'am? Do you mind moving forward or parking somewhere? You're blocking some traffic," the guy said politely. She looked at all the people behind her then back at Shane. He had caught a glimpse of her and kept his eyes locked on her even as people kept shoving pictures at him. She saw him and rolled up her window quickly, and sped off down the road. She just kept taking turns down roads until she was back on the way home. Her phone began ringing so while keeping her eyes on the road, she picked up her phone. She knew it was hazardous to talk while driving, but didn't care.

"Hello?" Mitchie didn't sound the least bit excited for her phone call.

"_You don't have any plans for tonight right? Good. Thought not," _Caitlyn said all at once.

"What?" Mitchie asked, confused at Caitlyn's outburst.

"_Well, I was going to take Nate to a...an outing tonight – but he got sick so now I'm taking you instead. You don't mind right? Good." _Caitlyn said.

"Gee, as wonderful as that sounds...What if I had plans?" Mitchie said. They both knew she didn't but she just wanted to prove a point.

"_Mitchie. Me and you both know that you never have plans on a Monday night. You are coming with me and thats it. Kay?" _Caitlyn said, waiting for Mitchie's decision this time.

"Where is it?" Mitchie asked.

"_It's a surprise. Come by my place at around 6. Wear a good outfit," _Caitlyn said mischievously.

"What – why? Caitlyn we aren't going out for a dinner date are we? I told you-" Mitchie began jokingly.

"_No! Thats what I have Nate for! Just come by it's a surprise. You'll love me for it later," _Caitlyn said. Mitchie simply nodded. _"Or hate me...either way see you tonight!"_ Caitlyn quickly fitted in before hanging up. Mitchie stared at the phone before rolling her eyes and setting it back in the seat next to her. She came up to her driveway and gently rode in. She parked the car and thought for a minute. She thought about the look on Shane's face when he was staring at her. She thought about the lyrics of the songs, convincing herself they meant nothing. To teenage girls it was all part of the image and in order to have a good career as a pop star you have to have a lot of break up/make up songs. She then began to wonder about where Caitlyn was taking her. She leaned her head back and let out a deep and prolonged sigh, then got out of the car.

--

"Caitlyn if I really didn't feel like going, I would've not have gotten dressed at all. Be happy with what I have on," Mitchie said, placing her hands on her hips as Caitlyn scolded her for not being dressed up enough. Mitchie simply had on a pair of skinny jeans with a tunic over it with a vest. She had on flats and her hair was straight as normal. Caitlyn dragged her into the bathroom and they laughed and fooled around with makeup for 30 minutes. No matter how annoyingly arrogant Caitlyn could be and how stubborn she was – Mitchie loved her best friend.

"You seem to have had this planned," Mitchie said while Caitlyn played with her hair. Caitlyn took the comb that she was holding in her mouth out and said,

"What do you mean?" before returning the comb to it's spot and continuing to curl Mitchie's hair lightly. It was more of a wave.

"If Nate "suddenly" became sick then how are you all calm and organized for tonight? Did you like purposely poison your boyfriend or something?" Mitchie giggled.

"Oh please, if I were to poison my boyfriend I would make it less obvious. Now stay still," she laughed and commanded. It was about 7:30 and they were all done. Mitchie now had makeup on her and her hair was curled.

"You _still _haven't told me where we are going," Mitchie said, while Caitlyn drove Mitchie's car down a road.

"Thats because it's _still _a surprise," Caitlyn said with a smile. While they were at a stoplight, Caitlyn grabbed the Shane CD Mitchie had discarded earlier that day and slid it into the CD player.

"Oh god – don't," Mitchie whined. Caitlyn ignored the protests of her friend and switched it to "Sorry" Mitchie just sat in her seat, staring at the window trying not to focus on the song but where they were.

"Wait -" Mitchie said, seeing as they were traveling down the same path she did that day, headed in the same direction. "Ugh, Caitlyn don't make me do this." Caitlyn simply smirked as they pulled up near the concert hall. Mitchie sat and stared blankly in her seat. Caitlyn climbed out and walked over to Mitchie's door, opened it, and grabbed her friend by the arm. She hauled her out and shut the door.

"Of all places you bring me here," Mitchie said, crossing her arms.

"Oops, sorry. Now that you're here lets go," Caitlyn attempted to grab Mitchie's arm again and Mitchie jerked away forcefully. Caitlyn looked back her friend. "Whats your problem Mitchie?" she said, half concerned, half angry.

"10 years, Cait," Mitchie said simply. "I've been avoiding getting involved with him at all for _10 years _and now my best friend is leading me towards him."

"Maybe it's because you need to see him again," Caitlyn said, trying to compromise.

"No, Cait," Mitchie said sternly. "I highly doubt that. I've been avoiding him so I can't get hurt or get pulled into something I can't get out of. He obviously doesn't care now either, considering he also never even tried in the first place..." Mitchie said, looking at her feet.

Caitlyn came over and wrapped an arm around her friend. "I'm sorry," she said. "But you guys were best friends. It matters for me, but what about him?" Caitlyn said, releasing her friend.

"Key words. Were. Keys please," Mitchie demanded, handing out her hand. Caitlyn pulled her purse close to her.

"If you want your keys. You will have to go to the concert with me," she said, nodding her head to ensure her point and walking off. Mitchie caught up and followed next to her.

"You're stubborn," Mitchie said bluntly.

"Thank you," Caitlyn said, as they joined in with a huge crowd of people in front of the concert hall. They eventually got through the doors as Caitlyn professionally handed tickets to the person at the door with a smile.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Mitchie asked.

"Because I have your car keys and Nate couldn't come, now stop asking things and come with me," she said, grabbing her friend and leading her inside. Mitchie's arm was going to be bruised by morning.

"Cait..." Mitchie whined, looking around. All she could see were signs, hearts, and t-shirts with Shane and hearts on them. She felt suffocated.

"Relax," she said. "There are plenty of people around here that aren't completely covered head to toe in Shane." she assured her friend. "Now put this on," she said, reaching into her bag. She took out two black lanyards with passes on the end of them. This let them sit in the front and have exclusive access at the end of the show.

"Oh...no no no. You can not expect me to actually go backstage with you," Mitchie said, eying the neck wear.

"Well you can sit in the corner or something but _I _am meeting Shane Gray," she said, pulling her friend. "Still-put it on, because if you don't you won't be able to be up front with me, and you'll be forced in an tight space with screaming teenagers. Which sounds best?" Mitchie quickly grabbed the lanyard and attached to her friend's arm.

They had sat down for about 20 minutes before the lights dimmed and the girls began screaming. Caitlyn didn't seem bothered but Mitchie blocked her ears from the noise. Shane came on stage with a guitar and screams started to get louder and even Caitlyn screamed a bit too. He held up his hand to silence everyone and began to play his first song out of the various songs on his new CD. Mitchie had no choice but to listen as there was no off button. Shane picked up an acoustic and began singing a song.

_Hello Beautiful_

_How ya doin '_

_I hear it's wonderful_

_In California_

_I've been missin' you_

_It's true_

_But tonight I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly_

_'Cause I could go_

_Across the world_

_And see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see..._

_Those eyes._

_Hello Beautiful_

_It's been a long time_

_Since my phone's rung_

_And you been on that line_

_I've been missin' you_

_It's true._

_But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah _

_'Cause I could comb across the world,  
see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

He looked up, and right on que, the girls began yelping and clapping. It was almost like his voice still rang throughout the auditorium, even though now all you could hear were the sounds of girls. Caitlyn looked over at Mitchie to see how she handled the first song. Her eyes were locked on Shane, and didn't move. Caitlyn grinned victoriously and turned back towards the stage.

--

Shane had gone through about 5 songs and Mitchie had already given him looks of anger, admiration, and the occasional "Wow he really is great.." look. Another song had caught her attention.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say _

_I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way. _

Caitlyn took a quick glance at her friend. Mitchie was wiping her eyes and Caitlyn's look softened.

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah...I just hope this is over soon," Mitchie said with a fake smile.

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say _

_Yeah! _

_That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way. _

_Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone.  
Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways.  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late _

_I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way._

_But your already on your way..._

Shane strummed the last chord of the song and as he looked down, girls began hollering "WE LOVE YOU SHANE!" and other various phrases of that nature. This continued for 2 more songs before he took a bow with his band and jogged off the stage. Caitlyn looked over at Mitchie again.

"You going to be okay?" Caitlyn asked her friend, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mitchie attempted another smile.

"Yeah," she said, taking a deep breath. "A little big longer and I'll be fine," Mitchie tried to brighten to mood with her pun. Caitlyn giggled and handed out her arm, offering her to take it. Mitchie gladly accepted and linked arms with her friend as she lead the way. Mitchie bet they probably looked strange with their VIP passes while Caitlyn had her head up, grinning, loud and proud, and Mitchie looked all unsure and shy, like she really didn't want to be there. They had gone through various guards before they were actually at the door of the room they were supposed to join in. Caitlyn squealed out of delight as the guard in front of them was opening the door. Mitchie just had wide eyes and blinked every now and again. The door opened and the guard stepped aside. Caitlyn tried going inside but was quickly jerked back to see Mitchie sitting in front of the door, still in the same position, too stubborn to move. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and tugged. Mitchie eventually almost collapsed.

"Can't you give my pass to a hobo or a screaming fan?" Mitchie complained. Caitlyn rolled her eyes again and pulled saying a firm "No."

"Cait!" she screeched as she was being yanked into the room, and they had a little rumble as Caitlyn was fighting to get her inside and Mitchie was fighting to stay outside. Two people in the room has pulled them apart.

"Are you girls going to have trouble being in the same room?" A deep voice said. They both looked to see the guys holding them. They were tall, muscular, long arms, suits, and earpieces, sunglasses, completing the whole out of an action movie super spy look.

"No sir," Caitlyn said politely as the guys dropped them both in unison. They realized it was silent in the room as the girls already in the room were either sitting on one of the couches, or standing near the table where Shane was at, also looking at them, they all had the same expression. Mitchie simply looked down, trying to hide her blush.

"_Oh great, what a way to get noticed," _Mitchie thought as Caitlyn blew hair out of her face and looked over at Mitchie.

"Aw, I messed up the hair I spent 45 minutes on," Caitlyn said, putting her hand under parts of Mitchie's hair, trying to show people they came in peace, and everything was normal. Mitchie giggled and pointed to Caitlyn's face.

"And I think I messed up the makeup I spent 30 minutes on," They both laughed and everyone in the room went back to what they were doing. Mitchie sighed a great sigh of relief. Caitlyn began prancing over to the table Shane was at, while digging through her bag for a poster, before Mitchie grabbed her arm and jolted her back.

"What are you doing?!" Mitchie half-yelped half-whispered, having Caitlyn dragged into the corner she was at.

"I'm going to get his autograph, duh," she said, beginning to walk off before Mitchie pulled her back.

"What am I supposed to do?" Mitchie squeaked, clearly trying not to be noticed but not doing too well.

"Uhm, sit on the couch until it's all over or something. Or you can be bold and actually talk to the guy," Caitlyn suggested.

"They won't let me just sit in here, they'll think I'm potting against him or something...or I bought the pass so someone else couldn't...or both!" Mitchie listed the possibilities. Caitlyn shushed her and turned around to see people staring at them again.

"Stop being such a drama queen and come with me," Caitlyn said, pulling on Mitchie's arm again.

"No! Cait! Mrg-h," Mitchie was struggling with her best friend because they both couldn't go opposite ways and be attached.

"Mitch! Stop being such a – Grrh," she was trying her hardest. Everyone was once again staring at them from their couches, because they have all gotten their respective autographs. Caitlyn jerked Mitchie to the table in victory. She held onto her arm while using her other hand to pull her bag back up onto her shoulder.

"Are you guys okay?" Shane said, leaning back a bit. Mitchie simply stood, frozen as Caitlyn began digging through her bag again, still holding onto Mitchie.

"Yes, sorry. Shes a bit stubborn," Caitlyn explained, finding the item she was looking for ans placing a roll of two posters on the table.

"Oh... I'M the stubborn one?" Mitchie finally spoke up. Shane smiled and began removing the rubber band holding the posters together.

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse," Shane explained, finishing removing the rubber band. Caitlyn smiled half-evily half-sweetly. Two posters came up. One of him from the cover of his new album and one where he was leaned against a wall, hair all messy, shirt halfway open.

"Cait...I can't believe you would ask him to sign that one poster for you with his shirt pretty much off," Mitchie whispered to her friend. Caitlyn simply smirked.

"So who do these go out to?" Shane smiled and looked up politely.

"This one you can sign to Caitlyn," Caitlyn said, pointing to the album cover one. Shane nodded and began writing. Caitlyn smiled her evil smile again, Mitchie looked confused, and when Shane got to the name he asked how to spell it. Caitlyn spelled it out to him, knowing there are many ways of spelling it.

"And this one?" Shane said, pulling over the other poster.

"Oh that one's going to my friend," Caitlyn said, pointing to Mitchie. Shane moved his glance form Caitlyn to Mitchie. Mitchie's eyes got bigger and she opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Shane looked at her for a while, then looked down at the poster.

"Cait! What the hell are you doing?!" Mitchie whispered to Caitlyn loudly. She was unaware that Shane paused at her comment then began writing again.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting Shane Gray to sign a super hot poster for you," Caitlyn said, stating the obvious.

"I know but-"

"Name?" Shane interrupted, looking up. Mitchie thought about saying something other than Mitchie, and when she began to talk, Caitlyn spat out words instead.

"Her name is Mitchie," Caitlyn simply said, looking at her friend then Shane again. "Mitchie Torres, just if you want to put a last name," Caitlyn shrugged. He was already writing Mitchie's name, then he paused hearing "Torres" and looked up at Mitchie, not continuing the signing.

"Mitch?" he said lightly. Mitchie let out a nervous/fake/awkward smile.

"Hello." She said fake and cheerful.

"Ten years..." He said simply, staring straight into her eyes. She stared straight into his too, unintentionally. She tried to escape but his brown pools drew her in.

"Yeah," she let out a nervous laugh. Caitlyn simply looked back and forth and then at the unsigned poster.

"My work here is done?" she asked to nobody in particular. She noticed their still locked gazes, grinned. Mitchie snapped her eyes and her head, realizing what she was doing.

"Uhm," she began, then turned around and ran out of the room. Shane stood up quickly, but was held back by a tall man, he watched as she ran off She ran through crowds of people in the hallway.

"_No! No No No!" _Mitchie screamed at herself in her head. _"Why did this happen? This is all Caitlyn's fault! UGH!" _She ran into the girl's bathroom, and there was nobody in there, so she simply sat on the floor with her knees to her chest. Things went through her mind.

"_Promise me that we'll see each other again someday?"_

_Pinky swear._

_Shane on the stage singing._

"_Run. Run like you do. I'm chasin' you. I'm on your tail. I'm gaining fast and you're going nowhere."_

_The look of his eyes after 10 years._

A tear fell down her face. Why did she care anyway? If she could she would just ignore it all, not really care about seeing him or not because he would mean nothing. But she couldn't do that. Why?

"_My mom said that if there is a friend you really like...you'll stay friends with them forever."_

Whatever. Little kids say the stupidest things...right? None of this was real or really mattered...right? She would wake up soon to see herself waking up 7 again...her best friend coming over...right?

Wrong.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was a longer one for me, but I'm proud it's finally done. Sorry for the wait guys, and thank you so much for your support with this. **


	3. I Can't Forgive You Yet

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry it took me FOREVER to update. School is a lot more hectic than I thought it would be. I give you guys permission to be angry if I don't update another one of my stories within 3 days of this update. -shotshot- And I got a new computer I have to get used to.**

* * *

_Things Left Unsaid_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_I Can't Forgive You Yet_

Mitchie just sat down in tears. Back in the meet and greet room, all was silent.

"Uhm... I think I'll go get her," Caitlyn said awkwardly, prancing out of the room. She walked down the hallway, passing people and looking everywhere. She heard a few sobs and slowly approached the bathroom and pressed her ear to the door. She got multiple looks but ignored them. She twisted the handle and entered the bathroom. She went past a few stalls and turned a corner to find Mitchie curled up. Caitlyn sat down next to her. "Mitchie?" She said quietly. Mitchie looked up at her friend with bloodshot eyes.

"What?" Mitchie said bluntly, wiping her eyes with the back of her palm.

"I'm sorry. You must hate me for bringing you here," Caitlyn began, shaking her head.

"I don't hate you," Mitchie comforted, ignoring the fact she was in pain herself. She didn't look up. "I hate that you brought me here and I hate what you did," she looked up. "But I don't hate you." Mitchie forged a smile.

"I know, and I'm really, really sorry," Caitlyn said. "As sorry as person possibly could be."

"Don't be. You didn't know how strongly I felt about..._him_..._"_ Mitchie didn't say his name aloud. It was quiet for a minute. "I'm just-" Mitchie looked at the ceiling. The vivid patterns amused her for a few seconds. "I've been avoiding him for years so I wouldn't get hurt, and maybe even I cared a bit about hurting him. At first. But now I could care less and I know he feels the same." Mitchie shook her head, commanding her heart not to let any tears out. "He hurt me, now he knows how it feels." Mitchie felt guilty for all this. She knew it wasn't his fault he had moved 10 years ago. There was no choice. How did she go from blaming Jacob...to blaming Michelle...to blaming Shane?

"Are you so sure?" Caitlyn asked her torn friend. Mitchie simply looked up in confusion. Though deep down – she knew what Caitlyn was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked, refusing to think about it herself, afraid of finding the truth. Caitlyn adjusted herself to sit Indian style like a teacher about to tell a story. She took one of Mitchie's hands like a fortune teller.

"You know that one time Nate and I were in that huge fight?" Caitlyn tried to explain it the best she could, hoping to trigger a memory or two. "I moved into your house for about a week."

"Yeah," Mitchie attempted a smile. "How can I forget? You sat on my couch wallowing in your sadness, eating all our ice cream and watching romance movies on Lifetime, along with Dr.Phil."

"Yeah. Well, he came over one night to apologize," Caitlyn said, almost inaudibly. Mitchie remembered fast. It was pouring down rain yet Nate still came to our door, soaking wet, and refused to leave unless Caitlyn gave him a verdict. He wasn't happy with what he got.

"_Nate?" Mitchie asked, looking at the boy in front of her. He was soaking wet and out of breath. He shook his hair slightly. Mitchie cringed at the moisture flinging from his curly hair, which was now all messed up._

"_No. It's Donald Trump," he said sarcastically. Mitchie could tell he was angry. His voice was harsh and cold. She looked up to see his eyes. Then didn't hold the cheerful mood they usually did. His brown eyes looked more like a bottomless pit than the chocolate brown eyes that could make Caitlyn smile immensely. Caitlyn pranced to the door, arms crossed. She laughed at the sight of the boy in front of her. Mitchie could tell she was trying to make it sound mean, like she felt no pity for him and rather we shut the door and let him continue getting soaked. Mitchie caught the hidden concern and care in her voice. And she knew that when Caitlyn stood there and didn't shut the door – that she wanted him to stay._

"_Why are you here?" Caitlyn said darkly._

"_To say everything I can to you until you realize how I really feel," He said, a chill in his voice obviously from the rain._

"_Well let's not do it in the rain," Mitchie said kindly, stepping aside to let him walk into her house. Caitlyn shot her a thanks-a-lot look. Mitchie shut the door and ran to get a towel. She threw it to Nate and he wrapped himself up in it. Caitlyn stood across the room, silent. He walked up to her._

"_Cait," he began, putting his hands on her shoulder. She backed away, out of his hands._

"_Don't touch me," she said firmly. She was upset beyond belief. Mitchie gave them their privacy as they began their lover's quarrel._

"_Sorry," he mumbled, wrapping the towel around him some more. It was silent for a while. "Look-"_

"_Save whatever you have to say," Caitlyn hissed._

"_Caity," he started again, reaching his hands out. She backed into a table, causing a vase to fall. Mitchie rushed out of the room quickly after hearing the crash of the shattering porcelain._

"_Can't you just accept the fact it's better for both of us if we never speak to each other again! I HATE YOU NATE!" Caitlyn shouted, while Mitchie stared. It was not. Caitlyn had been blubbering in her sorrow for the past week, so acting tough against Nate was one of the biggest charades shes ever pulled. Nate looked like he hadn't slept for a while either. Before Nate could open his mouth again, Caitlyn ran out into the rain._

"Do you remember that look?" Mitchie began to think.

_Nate stood there, glancing at the door. His brown eyes were no longer a bottomless pit, but a bottomless pit covered edge to edge in needles and fire, and Nate was being thrown of the edge. His mouth looked as if he were about to curse every living thing and his face was horribly distorted._

"Yes," Mitchie simply said. "It was heartbreaking...but what does that have to do with anything?" Mitchie shook her head, confused now more than ever.

"I was getting to that," Caitlyn said, adjusting herself to now be kneeling and sitting. "Shane gave that same look today after you ran off," she completed. Mitchie cringed at the mention of his name but looked at her friend to see if there was any evil look present. Nothing but a serious and honest face. "He looked like he wanted to drop everything, and just run after you."

"Then why didn't he?" Mitchie said rudely, trying to back up the fact that he didn't care.

"His guards held him back," Caitlyn finished. Mitchie now looked at her feet in shame. "Now try and convince me he doesn't care. Try to convince me he hates you as much as you pretend to hate him." Caitlyn said bluntly. Mitchie looked up in disbelief that this was coming from Caitlyn. Caitlyn had always been the brutally honest but she had never been so stubborn to prove a point. Mitchie stood up.

"Cait?" she said in a whisper, wiping an eye.

"Yeah?" she replied, standing up as well. Hope gleaming in her eyes. Mitchie turned to face her and she saw the most guilty and dead expression Mitchie has ever given her. Caitlyn almost went into depression just looking at her.

"He was too late. I might have given him a chance before, but not now. I may have had feelings for him before but not now. I feel horrible about hurting him, I'll give you that. But it's nothing compared to the pain he's caused me. I've run from him for 10 years, and I'd like to stay away until he forgets about me again. I know it's not my fault he left me but after he did he made no effort. Shane Gray is forever exiled from my heart. I'm tired of feeling bad about him every time I see his face! I'm tired of feeling like I want to just want to melt into his arms and everything will be forgiven! This is the safest way..." Mitchie walked past Caitlyn and to the door. She put her hand on the door handle but turned around to face her friend, back still away from her.

"Keys. Please."

--

Mitchie was impatiently waiting in her car for Caitlyn to arrive. She called her cell once more to no such luck. She realized she turned it off before the concert and never turned it back on. The clock said 10:30 and due to her parent's strict rules – she had to be home in 30 minutes. She was technically still on probation from her last punishment. Caitlyn as well.

"She'll be here soon," Mitchie thought leaning against the window.

10:50. Still no bubbly brunette. She begun to worry, unsure of what kind of people lurked backstage. She got out of the car, against all the plans she planned on sticking to that night. She walked through the back door and had to show her I.D. To multiple men before she was finally being led down a hallway. Not a lot of people were left. The night was slowly slipping away. The door opened and the tall man led her inside. It was the same room as before but now everyone was freely hanging about, a lot less people. The 50 from earlier had decreased to about 20. Mitchie spied Caitlyn and stomped over. Caitlyn sad the angered girl coming towards her like a bull and stood up immediately.

"Mitchie, why are you here? I thought you were waiting for me outside?" Caitlyn said in fake innocence. Mitchie then knew that she had planned being late.

"I was. Until I saw the clock," Mitchie said angrily, like an upset mother. Caitlyn looked at the clock on her cell phone, while Mitchie planned on multiple ways to get her back. Caitlyn looked back at the angry girl in front of her.

"Okay, sorry. We'll head out as soon as I use the bathroom," Caitlyn said. She danced for effect, knowing that if anybody saw Mitchie yell at her while she needed to pee, she would seem evil. Mitchie narrowed her eyes and glared. Caitlyn smiled innocently while Mitchie crossed her arms.

"You have 5 minutes," Mitchie declared. Caitlyn rushed past her and a guard led her to the nearest bathroom. Mitchie began to look around the room. _I might as well look around, I'm already in a shit load of trouble for curfew. How much more trouble can I get myself into? _She began reading the names on the records. There were artists like The Beatles, ACDC, Rolling Stones, etc. They all listed the name of their tours and years they toured, and the date they were in this concert hall. The records were varying in platinum and gold, all lining the wall. She got to the most recent one, shining in the glare of the light. "Shane Gray" it said proudly. "Burnin' Up Tour, 8/25 '08." Mitchie stared at the platinum record in front of her, knowing it was very easy for a guy of his status to sell so many copies of his album so quickly.

"Miss?" Mitchie heard. She turned around to see a guard in front of her and nobody else but them left. "It's about time everyone should exit the stage. Would you like an escort?" the man said politely.

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine. My friends in the bathroom I'll just leave and meet her-" Mitchie began to explain to the guy in front of her before she was cut off.

"She's with me, James. She'll be fine to stay," she heard. Mitchie hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. The man turned slightly to the young man standing about 2 yards from her, arms crossed and a serious look. Her hope failed her. She gulped and turned to the guard to speak, as her breathing was already increasing.

"It's fine, I'll just go," She began to walk past when she felt his hand on one of her shoulders. The grip was light but she felt like it was holding her to a chain in the ground. She felt the need to pinch herself in case of accidental dozing. The guard nodded and walked out, understanding. Mitchie wanted so badly to tell him to stay. Maybe he wouldn't feel like having an intense conversation in front of one of his men. But the guy was tall with long legs. It took him 3 strides to make it to the door, but Mitchie could tell the guy was just intently listening outside, waiting for a crash or a yell of frustration to pounce back in.

"Mitchie," he said coolly. His tone almost made a chill want to crawl up her spine. "Why are you afraid of seeing me all of a sudden?" he asked simply and calmly. Mitchie thought there were millions of reasons. But she couldn't think of a single one none the less say how she felt. But she knew deep down she wanted to say she wasn't afraid. Her cheeks lightened pink in embarrassment. Damn her emotions! Every time she tried not to think of him he would burrow right back in! She didn't move, hoping she could go blind, death, and lose all feeling before her shoulder burned off from his touch. Her hope failed her once more. Why the sudden amount of emotions? Her mind was all a fog even though it's been years. She thought becoming older would help her figure out how she felt but it only made it harder and more confusing. She finally realized trying to forget him only made her think of him more. Both his arms found the way around her neck, and his head about an inch away from her. He was taller than her now. Mitchie screamed in her head, her mouth still too dry to speak. Her breathing hitched. Shane would have to be deaf not to hear it. He did but ignored it, knowing he had a way of dazzling people.

"You don't have to run from me," he said. Mitchie squinted her eyes shut.

"No," she said softly and jerked away from Shane. He let her out of his grip and stood there, watching her bury her head. "I can't do this. I can't allow myself to just fall into you and forgive you." she said. She removed her hands from her face and crossed her arms. She looked down and titled her head, then did a 180 turn and looked at the man behind of her. He had his hand in his hair, head down as well. If she didn't know any better he was breathing heavily as well. But she knew he wouldn't cry like she was. He was always too "tough" for crying. She beat back the part of herself that was falling into his unintentional dazzling and stood there. He looked up as well. His broken brown eyes matched her broken brown eyes. Ten years and now he stood within touching distance. She has always succeeded in hiding how she felt before, why was now different? He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders once more. She didn't make an effort to move as he expected her to. Instead she tensed.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She shook her head, deciding not to speak. He sighed. "I know this is my fault. You hate me. I know you can't forgive me and I should have expected that. I've hurt you and if you want to punch me or scream profanities at me..." he held his arms out. "I'm right here. Don't worry I won't let my guards get you in trouble." Now she really felt bad. He was blaming himself for everything. She knew he didn't choose to leave her. She knew that who she really wanted to punch was Jacob. Him and all of the dirty rotten skanks that probably live with him on his estate.

"I don't hate you," she managed to lie. He shook his head, seeing right through the lie.

"Yes. You do."

"No, I don't," she said sternly. "What I really hate is everything about you." She realized there was no difference.

"Same thing," he replied back.

"Not in my book."

"Then what does it mean in YOUR book?"

"In MY book, you can hate everything that makes a person who they are, but that doesn't mean you hate the person," she said. Shane shook his head.

"That makes no sense...but I won't argue," Mitchie smiled in triumph. He looked up and smiled lightly too. The mood had lifted somewhat, but their minds were still as cloudy as ever. It was silent.

"Then what do you hate about me?" He said, all lightness in his voice gone.

"I hate your inability to keep a promise," Mitchie began. She looked down and look the sleeve of her jacket she still had on and wiped her eye with it. She felt him come closer to her.

"I'm sorry," she heard him whisper. She looked up to see himself right in front of her, his gaze drawing her in. She shook her head and pushed him back some.

"No!" she shouted. "I also hate that!"

"What?" he chuckled slightly, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Your boyish charm that dazzles people," she snapped. "You've made an entire living off of bringing in millions of teenage girls – don't try it on me too!" she shook her head once more. "I already told you I can't forgive you for the promise you didn't keep!" she mumbled the last part. "Yet." He chuckled once more, obviously hearing it.

"Yet? So there is hope?" he said proudly. She scowled and turned away.

"You're a jerk," she said. "I'm deciding to keep my mouth shut. I was doing much better like that." She crossed her arms, thinking it would help add to her pissed off look. She heard him exhale deeply behind her.

"Once again, I'm sorry. I'm not even sure if you know how sorry I truly am." he said deeply.

"You're right. I don't. And I don't ever plan on understanding you," she said. He sighed once more. She turned around to face him again. "You know what. I'm almost as immature as you are."

"How so?"

"I spent all these years dwelling on a pinky swear. You're the only one who obviously knew that only works when you're still 10," she said, attempting to sound like she felt dumb. He began to laugh. She looked up, furious. "Whats so funny!"

"You just don't get it do you?"

"No. I don't. Care to fill me in."

"September 19th, '99," was all he said.

"My 8th birthday..." Mitchie said quietly.

"Yeah. It has almost been a whole year since we had been gone. I sat on a plane for hours the day before that, not able to sleep, my mom grinning at me the whole time," Shane began.

"Why-"

"Please, let me finish," he interrupted. She nodded slowly. "We had checked into a hotel downtown, before we came to the old part of town we used to live in." Mitchie's eyes widened, knowing what was coming. "We pulled up, noticing a huge difference in the decoration of the yard. We ignored it and I knocked on the unfamiliar door of the familiar house. The door opened and a red haired woman answered." _Aunt Sarah,_ Mitchie thought. "It wasn't long until I was informed that the people I were looking for weren't exactly living there anymore." He completed, looking directly at Mitchie. Now Mitchie felt even worse. He _did _keep his promise...or try to the best of his abilities. But she never knew that. After they had moved that summer their phone number had changed, and they lived in New Mexico before moving to LA after Mitchie's 15th birthday.

"Oh my god Shane...I didn't realize...I'm an idiot...I," Mitchie held a hand over her face, trying not to cry. She felt the hands on her shoulders.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," he said. "I have to be brutally honest and say I had given up before that, but my mom kind of persuaded me. From then on I didn't even try. If I would have we wouldn't be in this mess," he attempted to comfort. She looked up into his sincere eyes. She backed away, letting his arms fall. All was silent.

"I'm not ready to forgive you for the other things. Not yet," she said. Shane looked at her a bit, confused. Then he sighed.

"I know," he replied.

"Like giving up. You know I would've accepted all the sorries you gave to me!" she accused. "And for all those songs. What are those about? Are you TRYING to make me feel bad?" she realized the songs were about her. He chuckled a bit.

"More like trying to reach out to you but that works too," he said. She rolled her eyes. "My fault. I'll do whatever it takes to make things right again. Believe me, please?" he said.

"No," she said. "Before I try that I have some apologies of my own. And you should know everything I'm wanting to apologize for," she blushed, not wanting to say anything. He smirked. He sat down on the couch and placed his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

"No...I'm afraid I don't." he flashed a big grin.

"Jerk." She mumbled, turning a deeper shade of red. He laughed.

"I try." he said evilly.

"You succeed," Mitchie grumbled teasingly. Then she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for avoiding you when I could've been trying to make things right. I'm sorry my friend had to drag me here just so I would come. I'm sorry that-" she was cut off by Shane touching her shoulder again, laughing.

"Stop, just stop," he grinned. She looked up, angry once more.

"How can you be smiling when I look so pathetic? Oh right – I forgot you're a jerky pop star," she crossed her arms. "I won't ever forgive you for that." she teased. He put his hands on his chest and gasped.

"Mitchie, out of all the times I've been called a jerk," he pretended to sniff. "That hurt the most." She giggled. He smiled. He loved her laugh. They stared at each other for a moment, noticing that each other's eyes looked happy once more. Then Mitchie's senses kicked into overdrive and she didn't know why. All of a sudden his eyes seemed to glimmer, she had a notion to touch his hair, and she could even smell his scent. She began to blush at her thoughts and Shane noticed. He smiled evilly and took his hands around her jawline, to cup her face and hold it up. She gasped, and turned even redder. Shane was amused.

"Stop that!" She squeaked.

"Stop what?" he frowned innocently.

"Stop charming me with that damn angel-like aura," she said bluntly. He grinned. "You want to know something else I hate about you?" she said, just as evilly. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You still have yet to make my knees cave in. You know, with any other guy it would have happened by now," she teased, knowing it was an absolute lie. She must have lied well because he believed her statement.

"Hm, do you think that could change?"

"I'm not sure. How about we place a bet."

"Okay, I'm for it. Whats the bet?"

"I bet that you can't make myself collapse before the end of the night."

"Winner gets..."

"10 bucks."

They both shook hands and laughed.

"I'm going to win."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I'm doing this," he said, instantly pressing his lips to hers. She gasped, inhaling some of his breath. Her face turned bright red, eyes wide. She stood there, not sure if she should fight him off or go with it. She wanted to be strong but...oh what the heck. She shut her eyes and leaned forward onto him. He smirked through the kiss. He knew it would drive her crazy so he parted. "Do I win yet?" he said with a smirk.

Mitchie stood there, motionless. "N-No." she said, shaking her head, temporarily stunned. She began to walk off but Shane had to catch her before she fell over. He began laughing.

"Okay fine. I guess you do win." She handed him her wallet, telling him to get the ten himself, he carefully began to take out two. Mitchie was dazed, but not that dazed. "Put it back," she demanded. He laughed slightly, taking the crisp 10 and putting it in his pocket.

"I'm kind of disappointed," he said with a pout.

"Hm?" She said, turning to face him slightly.

"Even though it was for a bet you didn't even try to kiss me back," he said, pretending like he was hurt. "My kisses are very special."

"Thats right, because I don't kiss jerky popstars," she said teasingly. "And I don't plan to change that any time soon."

"But I'm a _rock_star," he said, acting insulted. She turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed. "Okay, I deserve this." she giggled, knowing she won...whatever it was she did win.

"As much as I like to agree you deserve whatever form of punishment I seem to be giving you...I'm not sure what you mean," she said, crossing her arms.

"What I mean is you aren't accepting me as a friend like I hoped. And I deserve every bit of it," he said, shaking his head slowly.

"Stop saying stuff like that!" she said, walking up to him."I'm going to try at being your friend but remember – I can't forgive you. Not yet." He looked up, hope glinting in his eyes. She smiled and he did as well. She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He chuckled. Her eyes then got wide. "What time is it?" she panicked.

"Uhh," he glanced at his phone. "About 11:30. Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Damn it, Caitlyn!" Mitchie cursed under her breath. She ran her fingers through her hair. She began picking up her stuff along with Caitlyn's, mumbling what she was going to do to her friend if she sees her. "Caitlyn...dead...pain...frying pan...crying...wooden spoon...Caitlyn..." she mumbled, holding things in her arms.

"You have to go?" Shane said, disappointed.

"Yeah," she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry I kept you out so late," he said, looking at her sincerely. He then got a big grin. "But I can make sure you get home as fast as you can."

"Huh?" she asked. He lightly gripped her arm and walked up to the door. As expected, James was dutifully sitting outside, barely glancing at the open door.

"James, I need you to do something," he said. He began to whisper in his ear. James looked confused then nodded quickly before talking to the tall man next to him. Mitchie glanced on a clock on the wall.

"Shaaane," she complained, pointing at the clock.

"Hand me your keys," he said, holding out his hands.

"What? Why?!" she asked, confused.

"You aren't driving your car home," he said as if the answer was obvious. She had the keys out but held onto them.

"Then how am I getting home, smart one?" She asked, putting one hand on her hip. He grabbed the keys silently and handed the keys to James. James slipped them into his pocket and returned to his still as stone position. "What is he doing with my keys?" she squeaked.

"Come on," he said, following a different guard to a back door, not answering her question. James was following behind. The guard in the front opened the door. Caitlyn was waiting by Mitchie's car and came running over.

"Shane," Mitchie said, stopping in her path. Shane stopped and the guards did too, Shane looking at her. "Where are you taking me? I need to go home!" He laughed. "Why is this funny? I'll be confined to my room..."

"You're going home. I told you, I'm getting you there faster," Shane replied. Caitlyn was now near them and she seemed to fit everything together and squealed.

"But w-" Mitchie was jerked away to continue moving before she could protest. They were now in front of an expensive sleek black car. Shane released Mitchie and jogged up to the drivers side. He looked back and pointed to the car. Mitchie took a glance over to her car, to see the tall man named James stepping inside casually. How embarrassing. Mitchie decided to go up to the passenger side, and hopped inside, playing along. The inside was amazing. Caitlyn slipped in the back, but a lot calmer than Mitchie. She seemed to enjoy herself. Shane stuck the keys of his in the ignition and the engine roared to life. The windows were obviously tinted, so nobody could see in. Caitlyn gasped and Mitchie looked back to see her pressing buttons on the top.

"Caitlyn please d-" Shane began but it was too late. Caitlyn had pressed a button and loud music began blaring through the speakers and cold air blew all over everyone's faces. Mitchie squealed and covered her ears, while Caitlyn did the same. Shane growled loudly, so it was heard over the blaring rock music. He pressed a button on Caitlyn's controls and all of it shut off. Caitlyn instantly blushed but clapped her hands together and began twisting around laughing.

"You gotta admit that was great," she said, trying to hold in laughter. Shane caught a glimpse of Mitchie who was smiling but was grabbing onto her armrest with one hand and hand the other over her chest. He smiled as well and began backing out of the space carefully. He soon started out on the highway. Mitchie was looking out the window and in the rear view mirror she could see James following behind in her car. She glanced over to see Shane calmly driving.

"Take this next turn," Caitlyn said. Mitchie didn't notice Caitlyn was giving directions to Caitlyn's house until now. Shane simply nodded. He turned as told and Caitlyn continued looking forward.

"You're making holes," Shane said, grinning. He saw Mitchie staring from the corner of his eye. She blushed and turned back to the window. Caitlyn ignored it and kept directing the black car towards her house. Mitchie stared at the passing by city. Shane didn't feel like talking with Caitlyn in the car, and Mitchie didn't feel like talking afraid she would say something wrong. Soon Caitlyn was leaving the car, lights out in her house.

"Aren't you going to come out and give me a hug?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie, pouting.

"Hug? With all the things you've done to me you're lucky I don't punch you and maybe even then kick you," Mitchie said, glaring.

"Fine. I'll call you later," she said, smiling. Mitchie laughed.

"Fine." Caitlyn jogged to the door and went inside, and instantly you could see her living room lights come on. Shane sped off before we were discovered.

"How much trouble do you think shes in?" Shane laughed, finding the whole situation funny. He's probably only been grounded twice in his whole life.

"Not nearly as much as me," Mitchie grumbled, looking out the window. Mitchie guessed he was right about being faster. Usually by now her and Caitlyn would only be halfway to Caitlyn's house, in her lump of a car. Seeing that James was still following, she no longer blamed the car but her lame driving methods.

"Mitchie?" Shane said. Mitchie turned her glance towards Shane.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Which way to your house?" he asked, Mitchie not knowing that he was repeating this question. He was driving real slow so he could find her answer before he reached the corner to see if he should turn or not.

"Oh uhm...turn here," she pointed. He nodded and began to speed up, turning the corner. "Then just keep going down this road and make a right at the end, and find your way back to the interstate. Keep going and turn the exit first exit off. I'll tell you how to get to my house once we are in the city," she said throughly. He nodded once more as she now gazed through the front window, not the side window.

"Mitch?" he said carefully.

"Yeah?" She said, cautiously turning towards him.

"Thank you," was all he said.

"Thanks? For what?" she said, unsure of what crazy thing that happened he could have possibly enjoyed.

"For agreeing to let me be your friend again. Or...try. And I want to tell you something," he said, looking slightly at her, slightly at the road.

"Oh," she looked down. "What is it you want to say?" she began thinking of the possibilities. Maybe friends could be the only thing they could be? Maybe they couldn't even be that? Maybe he's moved on and everything he said was a pile of mush. _Calm down. It's better than you think. _Her little voice told her. She took a breath right before he began speaking.

"I promise to never leave you again. I don't want to ruin what might be the only last chance we have at friendship. Though it's probably best we not be friends..." he said carefully. Mitchie's breath hitched. "...but to hell with that. I just want you to be warned I can break hearts easily without even thinking...and I don't want to put you through that." He said, glancing at her waiting for a response. She seemed frozen.

"Well thats a chance I'm willing to take," she said without thinking. He seemed shocked she said that, but it was without a doubt her voice. He spent the whole night memorizing it, never wanting to lose it again. He chuckled slightly.

"Sit well on that decision," he said. "If you take a chance to think about everything I've done to you – you might want to take it back." he shook his head, almost certain thats what she would do. They were now on the interstate.

"Shane," she said sternly. "I've made my choice and I'll stand by it. What makes me so confident is that we aren't kids anymore, it makes it a lot easier to stay friends no matter what when you understand what friends are, and the bond it has. Our bond isn't that strong, I'll give you that. But that doesn't mean it's unrepairable."

"It's also easier to break a bond when you're older. You may know a lot more but that means theres more there to think about when you are friends and more issues. When you are that young it doesn't really matter. If you share crayons you're friends for life," he said just as sternly.

"Shane," she warned, not wanting to argue.

"Mitchie," he mocked. She sighed and began staring out the window.

"You won't change my mind. Just because I can't forgive you yet doesn't mean that I won't," she said. He smiled. She didn't know it but this even though they were opposing each other right now, this was the serious conversation and contact he'd been hoping for.

"We're on the exit, where to now?" he said casually, as if they didn't say anything 5 seconds ago.

"Down this road, then turn back on Fifth, and keep going down until there is a small gravel road. Go down that," she explained, pointing things out for reference. He continued on this path she said, not further conversation. It wasn't more than a couple of minutes until he pulled up on the road near her house.

"Here we are," he said, pulling it to the stop and parking. He glanced over to see her looking at him. She looked away quickly and began fumbling with the lock on the door, bright red. He smiled and hit a switch near the door that caused it to unlock. She got even deeper red and opened it. He opened his door as well and stood up, his head right over the top of the car. He turned to her side. His arms leaned over the side of the door and he watched her situate her things. "Would you like an escort to your door?" he said in a horrible accent. She laughed for the first time in a bit.

"I'd say yes but the great king would behead thee," she played along, looking at the door, knowing that possibly her dad was sitting on the couch with her mom, waiting patiently to give the sentence.

"I do like my head where it's at..." he sighed. She began to walk away. He jogged around the car. "Wait!" he said. She turned back to see him with his arms out.

"No," she said, crossing her arms, biting her lip to refrain a giggle. James had parked the car surprisingly in the right place in the driveway and was waiting near the end of Shane's car. He began walking closer.

"No Shane," she growled. It was too late before he grabbed her into an embrace. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, inhaling his scent in what little bit of time she had left with him. They separated and they were both smiling.

"I'm going to head off before they double my sentence," Mitchie said with chills.

"And I'm going to go before James drags me back," he said, frowning. Mitchie turned her gaze to the guard who was hidden behind his sunglasses and looked away, feeling afraid. She kissed Shane on the cheek and ran to the door quickly, flushed in the face. He grinned and jogged back to his car, James getting into the passenger side. Mitchie closed the door, soon having a light turn on.

"Okay I know I'm in trouble..."

--

"You okay?" James said suspiciously. Shane laughed.

"Yup," he said, popping on the p. James nodded and began looking around and in the back in case one of the girls forgot something while Shane began driving off.

"Shane? Theres a piece of paper in the backseat," he said, picking it up. Shane furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. James quickly read it over and handed it to him. Shane told him to read it out loud so he did.

"_Shane. I know Mitchie will be too shy to give you this information of hers so I took the liberty of giving it to you. You're welcome._

_Mitchie's Home#: 555-1726_

_Mitchie's Cell#: 1-333-555-9786_

_Mitchie's Work#: 555-8172_

_Address in case you forget: 657 N. Lake Rd_

_Once again. You're welcome._

_Caitlyn."_

Shane laughed hearing his bodyguard say this all out loud and took the folded paper and stuck it in his pocket. He imagined how Mitchie would feel if she knew Caitlyn was doing this. She'd probably get out of the car when Caitlyn did and strangle her. His thoughts stayed on Mitchie all night as Hers stayed on Shane.

_And they both had the same words in mind. "I can't forgive you yet."_

* * *

**OMG GUYS I FEEL MY FINGERS MIGHT JUST FALL OFF. So thanks for sticking with me through this chappie. It was a long one. 13 pages. Longest chappie I've written for anything. almost 7,000 words. You guys have to love me. :) And I want to thank Jesse for writing along with me and encouraging my ideas and inspiring me with her writing. Ily. I also want to thank my awesome reviewer, Pagan. Your reviews make me feel all giddy inside. Details, that what I love. :D And, lastly I want to thank Stephenie Meyer. I've been reading her saga and her writing is amazing and has inspired me to be better with my writing.**


	4. The Date: Part 1

**Sorry, it took me four whole days to update. School has been worse and to be honest I've had more than enough time to write...But I'm reading Breaking Dawn. Sorry guys it isn't my fault Stephenie Meyer is an amazing author. But you can punch me if you wish if there is another story that needs updating. I swear I'm so close to writing chapters for the rest of my stories...they should all be up by the end of the week. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the movies listed in this chapter or the Camp Rock characters. I do however won my little soap opera peoples. I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

_Things Left Unsaid_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_The Date: Part 1_

"Oh Vincent! Can't you see she loves you?!" Caitlyn cried, watching her daily soap opera. (Actually, a re-run she missed.)

"_How ever will I go on seeing you with that other woman?" _The young actress portraying "Jamie" said in agony to her beloved "Vincent."

"I know how I'll go on," Mitchie said, turning off the television. Caitlyn yelped when the screen turned black.

"Mitchie! I wanted to see if Vincent would leave Samantha or not!" Caitlyn whined. She turned to Mitchie with a pleading face. When Mitchie wouldn't budge Caitlyn grabbed the other remote and turned the television on. It was too late. Right now it showed a Trix commercial. Mitchie laughed evilly as Caitlyn fake-sobbed. Caitlyn decided to come over while her parents were out shopping, considering they were both more strict that Mitchie's mom and dad were and it was a Saturday.

"I guess you'll never know."

"Boo, I'll get the highlights on line," she said, turning back to the television as if the commercial for sleeping aids really interested her.

"When do-"

"Shh!" Caitlyn cut Mitchie off, staring at the screen. Her soap had come back on. Mitchie rolled her eyes as she heard her phone going off in the other room. She jogged up the stairs to her room and picked it off the dresser. How she heard it that far, she didn't know. (Though her volume was on high.) Mitchie examined the number with a confused expression and picked it up.

"Hello?" she more asked than greeted.

"_Hello," _the voice on the other line said. It sounded male but she didn't really have a lot of male friends.

"Who is this?" Mitchie asked politely.

"_You forgot me already? How sad," _he said with a chuckle.

"I'm serious,"she said, placing a hand on her hip.

"_I'll give you a hint. I'm a very attractive guy you were with Monday night."_

"Which one?"

"_Ha. Funny."_

She paused for a second. "S-Shane?" she asked carefully.

"_Close. It's Shane, not S-Shane. Good try."_

"Shut up, jerk!" she growled and turned at bit pink at his teasing. "How'd you get my number?" there was a short pause before Mitchie sighed and Shane smirked.

"Caitlyn," they said in unison.

"Of course. Will you hang on for just a minute," she said sweetly and went downstairs. She set the phone down on a nearby table and left it on speaker. Shane had no idea what was coming. Soon he could hear.

"_CAITLYN!"_

"_What? Mi-"_

_Lots of yelping and arguing while the line "Oh Roger...I love you!" emitted from the TV in the background._

"_Mitchie! Stop it!"_

"_But Sally...Nobody can compare to Danielle! She's the love of my life and we're getting married tomorrow! I can't betray her anymore! I'm sorry!" The TV said once more. A loud SMACK was heard and Shane was unsure if it was Mitchie smacking Caitlyn or Sally smacking Roger._

"_CAITLYN!" Mitchie yelped._

"_But I'm pregnant and everyone believes it's Sean's but it's actually yours! Oh Roger, you can't just leave me like this! Not with the baby!" The TV said once more._

"_SHANE CALL THE COPS!" Caitlyn squealed._

Unfortunately, Shane couldn't. He found the whole situation hilarious and was laughing hysterically. Soon the phone was picked up once more.

"Sorry about that," Mitchie said, huffing. "Someone doesn't get the fact I don't want my number spewed to everyone." she glared at the Caitlyn curled up in a corner, cowering in fear while some passionate make-out scene was on the television.

"_So you don't enjoy my phone calls?" _Shane said innocently. Mitchie had a twinge of guilt now for insulting Shane and a twinge of guilt for beating up Caitlyn when she was actually kind of grateful her abrasive friend decided to give him her number. Damn, his dazzling even worked over the phone.

"I'll make an exception," she said, grinning partially. Shane grinned fully knowing whatever it was, he won. "Anyway, why did you call? Caitlyn gets pretty angry when I interrupt her soaps," she said, seeing Caitlyn was plopped back down on the couch.

"_Mandy can NEVER know about us, if she does hell will truly freeze over and not to mention she will have both of us fired. You don't want that do you?"_

"It doesn't matter! She loves you more than for just THAT you know!" Caitlyn yelped like the actors could hear her.

"_Oh...so Roger isn't someone I should know about then. And nobody's pregnant..." _Shane teased.

"I hope not," Mitchie glared once more at Caitlyn while Shane let out a small chuckle, almost knowing what she was looking at.

"_Anyway, I called to ask you something," _Shane asked a bit shakily.

"Shoot," she said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and opening it.

"_Wait, you don't have any plans today, do you?" _he asked cautiously.

"Oh...uhm...no," Mitchie said awkwardly. "And plus I'm grounded. Thanks to you. You should know it's all your fault."

"_True. But You aren't really going to listen to your parents are you?" _Shane asked.

"Nope. I answered my phone didn't I?" She pointed out. "Anyway, why does it matter if I have plans?"

"_Because I wanted to see you today...but you might not be interested..."_

"I don't know," she said honestly, tracing the rim of her bottle of water with her finger, biting her lip to refrain from shouting out what her thoughts were saying. _YES YES! A HUNDRED TIMES YES! FORGIVE THE DAMN BOY ALREADY! YES YES YES! MARRY MEEEE! DON'T SIT THERE - TELL THE BOY YES AND GET YOUR ASS TO HIS CAR!_

"_Oh, sorry then, shouldn't have asked," _He said, attempting a chuckle to lighten the mood.

"Okay look...I have some conditions,"

"_Oh," _he said brightly, Mitchie could have sworn he was going to ignore her conditions.

"First of all...When I say we leave we leave. I don't trust Caitlyn to keep hold of my house and warn me in case of parents on their way."

"_Okay."_

"Second, I get to pay for my own stuff," she grunted knowing he would insist. She could feel him begin to object. "Shane," she warned. He growled.

"_Fine. What else you got?" _

"Thats pretty much it. You should know the basic restrictions," she said, sighing. They both knew Shane would find some loophole in her agreements.

"_Done," _he said cheerfully. _"I've got the perfect place."_

"Shane," she warned again.

"_Don't worry it's not all rich and fancy...much," _he mumbled.

"I just don't want my face plastered all over the rags as "Shane Gray's Underage Buddy." They don't care how close my birthday is, as long as I'm under 18 they can make a story of it," She grumbled. He was silent except for some talking in the background. He then came closer to the phone.

"_Taken care of," _he said dutifully.

"But how-"

"_I gotta go. I'll pick you up at 1. See ya!" Click._

"The nerve-" she shook her head and set her phone down. She began walking back as Caitlyn turned around and looked over the sofa, head in her hands.

"So how was it?"

"I think I made a date with him," Mitchie said, dumbfounded. Caitlyn just grinned.

"Thats great!" She bounced off the sofa, ignoring the television. She came up and looked Mitchie over. "We need to do your hair, makeup-"

"Whoa, slow it down," Mitchie commanded with her hands up. "We're probably just going to catch up over coffee or something. No need to get all primped," she defended.

"Yeah...but we're doing it anyway!" She grabbed Mitchie's hand and led her away.

--

"I'm not letting you put that in my hair!" Mitchie cried as Caitlyn had a shimmery silver barrette. Caitlyn simply rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting over this whole situation!"

"No Mitchie, you're _under_reacting."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not arguing with you Caitlyn!"

"Because you know I'll win!"

"Just shut the hell up and do my hair!" Mitchie shouted. Caitlyn smirked and continued ignoring Mitchie's pained requests and crossed arms.

--

"Done," Caitlyn said proudly, eying her work. Mitchie thought it had taken forever and Caitlyn thought she spent too little time. Mitchie gasped at her reflection.

"What have you done to me?" Mitchie said in a half-satisfied, half-horrified tone. Mitchie took a couple of pins out letting all of her hair except two strands hang down. She left everything else the way it was. Caitlyn sighed.

"Child," Caitlyn shook her head.

"Criminal," Mitchie spat back. Caitlyn sighed at their constant bickering. They sure did fight a lot but it actually helped them a lot, and they never let it get in the way of their friendship.

Mitchie stood up and examined herself. She didn't look all that bad so she made a few tweaks, then noticed she was still barefoot. "Caitlyn, where are my shoes?"

"You mean those black sneakers?" Caitlyn cringed in disgust.

"Yes, what did you do with them? I don't prefer going places barefoot," she said, wiggling her toes as if shoes would appear. She noticed her toes were painted to match her green shirt.

"I decided you won't wear those. It totally throws off the whole outfit. Here, try these on," she said, picking up a pair of shoes that were obviously Caitlyn's. They both wore the same size in almost everything. Mitchie gasped in horror. Heels. High ones to be exact. Green and pointy. She admitted it would go great with what she was wearing but was a complete death trap for anybody with her coordination.

"I'd rather go out in one of those skimpy dresses you bought me last week and sit on a street corner wearing my own shoes then to wear this nicer outfit and..._those..." _Mitchie didn't want to imagine the pain the shoes would cause.

"Just try them on!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"Fine!" Mitchie gave up and grabbed the shoes from her friends hands. She mumbled something about Caitlyn and pain again while slipping them onto her feet. She stood up and stood in one place, arms crossed.

"Walk around a bit," Caitlyn demanded.

"I'd rather rip the heels off and walk," Mitchie spat. Caitlyn took one of her arms and led her out, Mitchie wobbling and falling in the process.

"Maybe we should go with flats," Caitlyn said, halfway bending over to her friend's body. Mitchie turned her head to glare but then turned it back to the floor.

--

"Thats better," Mitchie smiled for the first time from Caitlyn's horror session. She took one quick rotate as Caitlyn clapped. Mitchie had on a green tunic with black details that flowed out under the chest and had a band right above her jeans tightly so the shirt would flow down into a spoof at the end. She had on black jeans that tightly hugged her legs and stopped right below her ankle, a bit ruffled at the end for the result of Mitchie buying a pair of jeans a few sizes too long. Soon Caitlyn's phone rang. Mitchie was making a few adjustments to her outfit as Caitlyn answered. She caught tidbits of the conversation.

"Hello? Nate?! You idiot you're going to ruin everything!...Then turn around!...I don't care how close y-...FINE, but you better not disturb Mitchie and I...This is Saturday!...That was today?...Fine...Love you too, " Caitlyn hung up and growled.

"Who was that?" Mitchie inquired at Caitlyn's annoyed tone.

"Nate. I forgot we're going to Amy's house for a party today so he's coming by," Caitlyn said.

"WHAT?! HE CAN'T JUST-" Mitchie paused and began with a different tone. "Amy from Geo Amy or Amy from Physics Amy?"

"Physics," Caitlyn said proudly.

"Uh...whatever...just make sure he doesn't talk to Shane. He already knows I've kept you as a friend all these years if he knows I'm still friends with Nate as weird as he is, Shane might just get a bit agitated," she said. Caitlyn was a childhood friend too. They grew far in Jr.High when Mitchie got involved in her music and Caitlyn got involved in her sports...it did permanent damage to her girl cells after her softball friends convinced her to start cheer leading in High School. Luckily they were able to branch out and become closer than ever. Nate stayed friends with Mitchie through Jr.High and probably missed being around Caitlyn more than Mitchie did. He was the one who eventually brought the three back together as a group. Mitchie was never the third wheel as a lot of people seem to do when theres three people and two are together. She actually pushed them together. It just seemed right. Caitlyn attempted many times to do the same for Mitchie, which always resulted in someone being hurt physically. Either Caitlyn, the date, or maybe both on rare occasions.

It was about 5 minutes later when they heard a knock on the door and Caitlyn jogged over quickly. She opened it. "Hey," she said lightly. Mitchie knew it was Nate so she sat down and waited for her turn of a knock on the door. Caitlyn pecked Nate quickly on the lips and pushed him into the living room and shut the door.

"Hey Mitch," Nate said coolly, plopping down on the couch beside Mitchie.

"Hey, hows Jase?" Mitch said casually. Jason was Mitchie's cousin and Nate's male best friend. He needed some balance besides hanging out with girls Mitchie and Caitlyn all the time. Mitchie barely sees him enough, hes a freshman in college this year and he was attending a different school. Nate played a couple but very few sports and they always hung out as often as they could playing around or hung around at sporting events. Every Sunday and Saturday was Mitchie and Caitlyn's girl days, Sunday being football day or practicing some sport, and Saturday just being Saturday.

"Still as airheaded as ever," Nate shook his head. "If it wasn't for sports he'd have no hope at college whatsoever." Mitchie giggled, knowing full well what he meant.

"Thats Jase," she nodded and heard her phone going off. She stood up and walked off just as Caitlyn plopped down and carefully began a conversation to Nate Mitchie knew he would only partially listen to. Mitchie answered the phone to the same unknown number who called earlier today, knowing now who it was.

"Hey," Mitchie greeted.

"_Hey, I have a question? Would you mind taking my car or would that be too much attention for you?" _Shane said instantly. Mitchie giggled wondering how long he probably weighed the options before finally opting to call her.

"Yeah, too much. I'd rather take a red pick-up truck. Thats a dozen times more original," Mitchie said coolly. She'd seen it in all the movies. The girl would run out to the attractive boy in the only truck that his McDonald's salary could allow as they sped off and ate at some discount burger place downtown, but still enjoyed every minute of being together. They could've watched a horror movie with blood and guts and still enjoy each other. Thats all Mitchie wanted. Someplace private. Someplace simple and old school. Which made her more eager as to what Shane had planned. With her luck it would be some huge Hollywood party with no privacy.

"_That ride can be arranged," _he said all too calmly. Then Mitchie weighed the option. A young blonde reporter in front of Beyonce's house. _"And here it is! Legendary Shane Gray arriving in an elegant...'56 pick up? Oh and whats this? And overly dressed female to match?" _Her stomach churned slightly at all the possibilities. She never liked surprises.

"Okay, do as you wish," Mitchie said quietly, but Shane barely noticed.

"_See ya soon, Mitch," _He said before a _click. _She sighed and dropped her phone into the bag Caitlyn had given her.

"And then Roger like totally walked away! You would never do that to me, would you Nate?" Caitlyn said, pouting, reciting the day's soap to Nate.

"Uhm...of course...not?" he said cautiously, not wanting to upset her and hoping it was the right answer. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him and she sighed dreamily. He looked to Mitchie with pleading eyes. _Help Me,_ he mouthed. Mitchie smirked.

_No, _Mitchie mouthed back, shaking her head. _Shes your girlfriend, _she mouthed, using appropriate hand gestures. Nate sighed in defeat and propped his head on top of the dazed girl wrapped around him. Mitchie smiled. They were too cute, it always made her feel kind of alone before, yet happy that her best friends had found someone completely perfect for each other. Today was different. She felt happy for herself, like she had achieved something from all this, though she wasn't the one being held.

She was never jealous of Caitlyn, no, she never thought of Nate that way, she just felt kind of lonely, not knowing if she would find someone soon or learn to know rejection better than being accepted and loved. But today she felt as if she had found something, when all she was doing was staring at the happy couple shes learned so much from on the couch, waiting for Shane. Thats it...Shane. No, it's couldn't be. Mitchie shook her head to erase the thought completely, focusing on the sickeningly cute pair on the sofa.

She could never imagine her and Shane that way. And if she could, she highly doubted it would be true. He pretty much admitted to her he would try for any close relationship she would give him, but would that be too much? She sighed and sat down in an arm chair near the television Nate now had turned onto a comedy with a smiling Caitlyn propped onto his lap. He had his fingers running though her hair. They looked so _happy. _Just then there was a knock. Immediately Mitchie's heart began to go in sync with the knock. She bolted her look towards Caitlyn who now stood up and eyed the door with a grin, as Nate watched the TV, confused. Caitlyn stood up and straightened out what she was wearing, messed with Nate's curly locks to make them look nicer and stood Mitchie up to make some final tweaks. She nodded in approval and she jogged carefully to the door. She opened it.

"Hello Shane!" Caitlyn's voice chimed. Shane's "Hey" was a soft murmur. Caitlyn stepped aside and said a few things to Shane, leading him in and shutting the door. He stood looking at the usher as Caitlyn turned from the shut door and led him to the living room. Mitchie was probably upstairs like in their plan. Caitlyn grinned on how much Mitchie trusted some of Caitlyn's dating expertise.

"This is Nate, my boyfriend," Caitlyn said politely, holding out an arm to the boy sitting on the sofa. Caitlyn faintly heard some music from upstairs. Mitchie was probably blasting it to avoid hearing anything downstairs.

"Hey," Nate said politely, standing up to greet Shane. Caitlyn nodded. She had him trained well. When he saw her nod he sat back down.

"I'll go get Mitchie, she's upstairs," Caitlyn excused herself. She bolted up the stairs while it was silent between Nate and Shane.

"She's got you well-trained," Shane said with a light chuckle. Nate grinned.

"Yeah yeah, like I don't hear that enough," he said, playing along with Shane's little joke. Shane saw the television and saw that Nate was watching a show right now that had to do with guitars. Shane nodded towards the screen.

"You play?" he said. Nate turned and nodded.

"Yeah, nothing too big. My room mostly. School gigs, mostly just a hobby. You?" Shane chuckled.

"Worldwide," he said. Shane thought he heard Nate mumble something along the lines of "lucky."

--

"Someones downstairs waiting for you," Caitlyn chimed as she danced into Mitchie's room and took a place on her bed. Mitchie turned the music down. Mitchie's eyes turned slightly big.

"You left him downstairs with Nate?"

"Did you want me to bring him up here? Besides, whats wrong with Nate!" Caitlyn defended.

"I don't know...you especially won't know. You are so biased," Mitchie mumbled.

"Well I could tell him to leave," Caitlyn said, heading for the door.

"No, just go down there and I'll be down in a minute," she shooed her out and began preparing herself for whatever the day may hold. Her girly mind was on overdrive. _OMG OMG OMG SHANE SHANE SHANE I WANT YOU MARRY ME TAKE ME SOMEPLACE ROMANTIC AND PRIVATE SHANE! _She tripped over her misplaced pair of sneakers and fell to the ground with a THUMP and mumbled brushing herself off.She took in three deep breaths before opening the door to some laughter downstairs.

--

"Yeah, our guitarist owns that kind," Shane said, pointing to the screen. Nate nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I used to play that but I switched to the one I just told you about. It's a lot easier to jump around with. It's easier to play too when walking around. My basement is like my own little studio/lounge. It's pretty awesome," Nate babbled. Shane formed an "O" with his mouth and nodded. They had struck up an actually interesting conversation between the two. Caitlyn came bounding down the stairs.

"Mitchie will be down soon," she chirped. The boys turned from their conversation, both now noticing for the first time that the music was off. A loud THUMP was heard upstairs. Shane bolted his eyes towards the stairs. Caitlyn seemed unaffected.

"Shes just being Mitchie. Shes fine," Caitlyn assured, laughing with Nate as Shane turned back to the TV.

"What about me?" a soft voice said. Shane turned slightly to see Mitchie at the bottom of the steps. Caitlyn laughed and pranced over. Shane paused over the blushing girl near the end of the stairs. Was this the same Mitchie he had known so well 10 years ago? Was this the same Mitchie who was arguing fiercely with him Monday night? He didn't know until he saw the blush grazing the soft features of her face. He would have never thought of his old friend of beautiful. Until now. He got up from his seat as if a queen had entered, except he didn't bow. Mitchie was chatting casually with Caitlyn as Caitlyn handed her her phone. She shook it rapidly as if it has a grenade she had to hold a certain way so it wouldn't explode. Her mouth was moving fast and Mitchie was nodding fairly quickly at the details like a teenager being given something important. Caitlyn was really just telling her to text her constantly about everything. Mitchie then turned and began approaching Shane with a smile.

"Hey," she said coolly, looking at the boy about a foot away. Caitlyn had passed up and was sitting on the couch whispering to Nate. Shane decided to take a quick look over her features, stopping every now and again so when he got back to her face she was flushed slightly again.

"Shall we head off then?" Shane asked with a confidant smile. Mitchie smiled as well.

"Sure," she said. He grabbed her hand casually and began to lead her out, her walking by his side, dragged behind a bit. She leaned behind to give a quick glance at the smiling Caitlyn and the bored looking Nate staring mindlessly at the television.

Mitchie gasped at their ride. Red pickup. Nice though, old school. Shane jogged to the car while Mitchie stood frozen on the sidewalk. He expanded his arms.

"You got what you wanted," he laughed. She smiled at how well it was going already. "Borrowed it from my friend down the road. Actually...he made me rent it. Anyway, it's ours for the day," he sat, patting the sturdy red painting with his sunglasses now over his eyes. Mitchie walked over. She giggled at the faint smell of rust, this car was probably old made to look new.

"Am I good...or am I good?" Shane proudly said, noting Mitchie's expression from the car.

"Very," she said, eying it over. But she highly doubted he was taking her to a discount burger joint to split a burger.

"Girls work in weird ways," he shook his head, looking down.

"And what do you mean by that?" she said loudly, crossing her arms. He smirked.

"I'd think you'd WANT to use a shiny black car...not an old pickup that barely makes it to 60 without dying," Shane shook his head again.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waving her hand. He then opened the door and watched her as she climbed in and shut the door. He got around to the driver's side and walked in.

"Are you telling me where you're taking me?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"Nope," Shane replied with a grin. He stuck the key in and turned it, causing it to roar to life. Mitchie giggled at the sound. This car was old. Mitchie tried to recognize the places around her as he drove around the towns, but he just had to pick a place in a part of the city where Mitchie had never been before. Shane looked over, satisfied at her confused face. He pulled up in front of a large building.

"Whats this place?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see. My friend owns it," he said, grinning. They both climbed out and once again, Shane took her hand because she wouldn't move and took her to the place. Inside there were barely any people in there. Quite enough, but mostly adults who only whispered when they saw them.

"Shane!" A man with a heavy accent shouted. He came jogging up and he gave the man a quick hug.

"Hey Uncle Brown," he said cheerfully. Mitchie kept looking around, rubbing her arm.

"Is that the girl," Brown whispered to Shane. He nodded. Brown smiled and clapped his hands together.

"So, Shane gray and...Mithie...is it?" Mitchie turned her head, though somehow knowing it was just a way to make her talk.

"It's Mitchie," she said politely. Brown nodded.

"Mitchie, here," Shane said, leading her up to the main part. She noticed they had come in from a back door and they quickly shifted past the lobby where everyone else was standing, unseen.

"Where are we?" Mitchie asked.

"Pick a movie, any movie," Shane grinned. Mitchie looked at the titles. It was the same as the original lobby, but blocked off. Shane probably didn't want any commotion while picking a movie.

"Uhm..." Mitchie looked over the titles. _Mamma Mia, Wall-E, Step Brothers, The Dark Knight, The Sisterhood 2, Meet Dave, The Longshots, Iron Man, The Rockers, Get Smart, _and tons of other titles were shown. She had trouble picking.

"Do you want me to narrow down some choices for you?" Shane said after a very silent 5 minutes.

"It would help," Mitchie said quietly. He smiled.

"Hm...Got any interest in _The Dark Knight_?" Shane asked seriously.

"Not really. Though I saw it when it first came out, with my cousin Jason."

"Okay...How about _The Longshots_?" Shane asked once more, glancing at the titles.

"Well...I saw it with Nate and Caitlyn last weekend," she said quietly, blushing a bit. He laughed.

"Ah well, can't help that. Uhm..._The Rockers_?" Shane said once more. Mitchie began to think. She hadn't seen it yet, but saw the previews.

"Do you think you'll honestly be able to sit through it?" Mitchie said. Shane snorted.

"Yes. Now if you picked _Mamma Mia_ or the _Sisterhood_...I may might have just left you to watch the _Hulk_ or something," he laughed. She smiled.

"So it won't be too boring?"

"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "I really wanted to see something with blood and guts though," he teased. She pushed him slightly. "_The Rockers_ it is then," He walked over to Brown and began a short conversation deciding on their movie decision. Mitchie began walking around the corner and saw the people in line for the other movies. There were about 50 of them so far, Saturday only beginning. She gulped loudly, not thinking she would get the privacy she thought they would.

"It's all set. Biggest theater, 12. Not a lot of people have got our showing time though, so we'll be good," he said. She stared at him in admiration. He was amazing, being able to plan this all out. He held his hand out. "Shall we?" he said in his funky bad accent again. Mitchie laughed and took his hand and they ran past the place where people could see them, then after passing theater 8 they slowed down a bit. Mitchie glanced around confused. Shane noticed her confused expression.

"Never been here before have you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"My friends and I would always take the short trip to the other theater in the bigger part of downtown. It's always more crowded. Kind of expensive but...short trip. Never enough snacks," she shook her head, already knowing where she was going next trip. Shane seemed to smile at something she said and lead her into theater 12.

* * *

**12 pages. Boring. Kinda lacks what happens. I kinda wanted to write the movie and the whole day in this chappie, but I like doubled what I had written down so I'm making the day two parts. The next should be up soon.**

**I want to thank a couple reviewers. First, my friend Jesse. You're super awesome and an awesome author as well. Then I want to thank Pagan-Angel13, JustAnotherRegret, and IdiotSavant8009 for their wonderful reviews the last chapter. It makes me feel all giddy inside and give me inspiration to keep writing when I get these wonderful reviews that people think out. But any review is good for me, so click the Go button!**

**You know you want to.**


End file.
